Luciana Price
Diary Information: Type: Grand Staging Device: Cell phone Power: The Grand Staging acts just like it sounds: the ability to display the most opportune way to flamboyantly stage one's demise, as well as full coverage over any future threats to herself or her performances. Also, if prompted, the user can link their device to another's VIA tethering (cable included; only works with this cable) to share both of their entries with one another. Appearance From a single glance, Luciana's gentle features along with her fairly small size would typically result in her appearing to be almost the complete opposite of what her personality dictates her to be. Her complexion manages to remain at a shade between extremely pale but is also unable to be described as tan. To match this, she has honey blonde hair which reaching past her shoulders, of which is usually kept fairly tame but is rarely tied up, this being out of pure laziness and the inability to decide on which hairstyle would best match her current attire. The light colour of her hair is easily matched by a pair of soft yet icy blue eyes of which constantly seem to hold a sense of innocence about them, always shielding her true intentions. At times, even her scowl is an expression of which she can manage to look her best in, possibly due to the mass amounts of make-up of which she dons every day as well as the possibility of it being practiced. Her general wardrobe consists mainly of expensive brands, most of which have sponsored her to advertise their products, even though she sees it as nothing more than free stuff. Even then, Luciana remains fairly stubborn about what in particular she'll wear, mainly sticking to loose shirts and sweaters along with skirts or tights, depending on the weather along with a pair of worn down black sneakers either way, this seeming to be the only other dated item on her person aside from her cell phone. Backstory Luciana was born on August 11th, 1994 to Lucas Price and Alyssa Hart during their second year of marriage in Seattle. She grew up an only child, being spoilt rotten by her parents and was adored by both members of her family and peers from school. Although somewhat arrogant, she had the achieved such results that overruled any former ignorance that may have previously been had, being naturally talented in many fields both academically and physically, especially those of literature, music and athletics. It had been seen fit by her parents that she was to attend drama classes after school, causing her a lack of sleep as she attempted to keep up with the work that had begun to pile up. The classes had eventually paid off as she had landed herself an amateur role within a film, her career only continuing to flourish from there and on. She began to grow quite a bit of a following, causing her to make the decision of pulling out from school during her sophomore year and pursue a further career in the music industry under the name of ‘Lily Hart’.' ' An absolute sensation amongst teenage girls, her music tended to revolve around the themes of a mixture between love and heartbreak, even if none of the lyrics had been written by her herself. The reason of which she continues to persist down a path which she doesn’t quite believe in herself is quite foggy; most still think that she takes the words of which she sings to the tee, not even thinking twice that there would be a second reasoning. Personality As a privileged only child, Luciana had been brought up used to the full attention of others. It was not only this, but also her parents’ input and encouragement that had led her to the current beliefs of which she faces. To those who know her personally, she is constantly craving the praise and acknowledgement of others, Lily will do everything within her power to be the best in everything she does and beat her rivals, above all else, this also fuelling her strong passion toward topics of which she wishes to be the best in. Admittedly, Luciana has worked hard to get to her current position, even if she had always faced challenges the same way. If there’s one opinion of which she would prefer to please more than the one’s of others, it would be her own due to her natural narcissistic nature. She holds a deep obsession and respect for herself, whether it be in the context of her music or appearance. Although she tends to be imprudent and stubborn when it comes to most scenarios, the one occasion of which she would find herself thinking hard about, is when it involves those of which feels strongly towards, this mainly consisting of herself, although not just. Along with this and the career she currently has, her greed and ego have only been fed by the amount of attention gained from her audience. Her personality can change dramatically within moments whilst in the open, doing whatever she can to gain good publicity amongst the press and her fans. People who aren’t acquainted with her on a personal level see her as a kind and talented role model of which many strive to be like. The flaw within this is that whilst she craves the attention itself, she feels nothing for those of which are giving it to her. Although she appears to be an utterly selfish brat in one sense, this does not damage her ability to have a casual and intelligent conversation before the topic inevitably changes to herself. Her personal goals involve her going against the waves and expectations that had been set, hoping to achieve this using both her career and general attitude in general. Short lived and inexperienced, a high level of intelligence can be seen through her decisions and actions. Luciana Phone.gif|Luciana's Phone Luciana gif.gif Trivia * Lily Hart's self-titled debut album was released in 2010. * She continues to have small cameos in films every now and again. * She achieved a high level in flute before her singing career had begun. Category:Female Characters Category:Future Diary Holders Category:Characters